Amazed By You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ratchet finds out something about his bond with Windblazer and saves her when Nightingale tries to kidnap her. Done as a request for Windblazer Prime. :)


**Windblazer Prime, who owns Windblazer, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. Also, the story title was inspired by the song "Baby, I'm Amazed By You" by Lonestar.**

* * *

 **Amazed By You**

Ratchet came back to the base with some things hidden in his subspace, looking around to see if Windblazer was around, but seeing she wasn't, he quickly went to his quarters to set things up and then go find her. "Now, to go spend Valentine's Day with my lovely mate," he said to himself.

Suddenly, the base alarms went off and all the Autobots raced to the control room where the ground bridge was glowing a dark purple and the next thing that came into view stopped them all.

Nightingale had Windblazer in his arms and she was struggling, but he had her tied up and he grinned at them. "Well, looks like my little pet did manage to hit the alarm," he said.

Ratchet stormed to the front of the group. "Let. My. Sparkmate. Go," he ground out.

"I believe Windblazer is now _my_ sparkmate," said Nightingale.

Windblazer's eyes changed from her usual blue to red, indicating she was angry at Nightingale and she kicked him as best she could, but with her ankles tied up, that made it a little hard and she felt him hold her face in one hand. "Ah, her optics change color," said the evil Autobot. "Is it because of her disease?"

Ratchet growled in anger. "Autism is not a disease!" He growled out. "Say another derogatory thing about my mate and her condition and I'll pound you so hard you'll be flying through space for a week before you land anywhere!"

Nightingale laughed. "But I have her, Ratchet," he said, smiling cruelly. "If you send me into space, you may send Windblazer into space too."

Windblazer's optic color changed again, this time reflecting her fear as Nightingale placed a hand on her waist and she looked at Ratchet pleadingly. The heroic Autobot glared. "Don't touch her!" He said.

"She is mine now, Ratchet," his evil doppelganger said. "And I'm going to bring her back to my lab. Her disease will make her a find test subject for my experiments."

"You sick psychopath!" Arcee yelled at him from beside Ratchet, her weapons trained on Nightingale to wait for a clear shot so that she wouldn't hit Windblazer by mistake.

The evil Autobot smiled. "You flatter me," he said.

Windblazer's eyes changed color again to show she was irritated with her captor now. "You either release me or I'll kick you so hard you'll be crying for days!" She threatened, a choking sound leaving her when Nightingale grabbed her around her throat.

"You are in no position to be defiant, my pet," he said with a sinister chuckle.

His hand again rested on her waist and Windblazer felt fear fill her again, having a bad feeling that Nightingale would look to break her bond with Ratchet.

She suddenly paused. Her bond with Ratchet. She then smiled and turned her head to look at Nightingale, her eye color changing again to show she was amused. "Well, I knew you were a notorious serial killer and mad scientist, along with being a powerhouse, but I never would have pegged you for being so stupid," she said.

A blade came up to point at her throat. "Watch your words," he growled at her.

Windblazer just laughed, to his shock. "You might have three kinds of Energon in you that give you your strength, but Ratchet and I have something else that gives us our strength and makes him a powerhouse like you."

Ratchet saw his mate turn to him and then felt her send love to him through their bond and his eyes widened.

" _Yes, Ratchet,"_ he heard her say through their bond. _"Our bond gives us as much strength as Nightingale, if not more."_

He returned the feelings of love to her through their bond and glared at his evil counterpart. "You like battles, Nightingale. Battle me now, one-on-one," he said. "Show us the coward you really are."

Nightingale glared and threw Windblazer away from him, making her cry out in fear and Ratchet gasped in horror, but then saw Smokescreen jump up and catch Windblazer, clutching her protectively as he landed in a crouch. Nodding his thanks to the young mech, the heroic medic turned to his counterpart and drew out his weapons. "Time to end this," he said.

The evil Autobot charged and was shocked when Ratchet met him head on and blocked a deadly blow. Quickly recovering, he tried again, but with the same result. "What?!" He growled. "But you don't have any Synthetic Energon in you!"

"I have something much better than that," said Ratchet. "Something that you'll never have."

Nightingale tried another attack that he knew his opponent couldn't block, but he was in for another surprise when Ratchet jumped out of the way and knocked him down, kicking away the weapons that his evil counterpart had dropped. Nightingale turned to see Ratchet was glaring at him and not even breaking a sweat. "Leave. And don't ever touch my sparkmate again," Ratchet said before kicking his doppelganger so hard he flew into the portal, which shut down thanks to Bulkhead smashing the controls.

"Sorry, Ratchet," the big Autobot said a bit ruefully.

The medic waved his hand dismissively. "I was about to do that anyway," he said. "I've been making plans to build a better ground bridge and make it stronger so that none of our enemies can sneak in here."

He then turned quickly. "Windblazer!" He said in worry.

"I'm here, my love," she said, coming up to him as he turned to see her. Smokescreen had freed her from her bindings and she ran up to Ratchet. "Oh, Ratchet. You were amazing."

He held her close to him, seeing her optics change color to indicate her love for him. "As were you, my lovely mate," he said. "I didn't know our bond had made us stronger."

"It's because of our love," she said to him. "Like I said before, no one else can bond with me."

He held her even closer and then picked her up, making her gasp as he began walking, carrying her out of the room. The other Autobots moved aside quietly to make room for the couple and smiled as they watched them head to where Ratchet's quarters were.

Inside his room, Ratchet placed Windblazer on his berth and put in a CD in a CD player he had created and Windblazer was stunned when she heard the familiar strains of her favorite love song playing and Ratchet took her hand gently and pulled her closer to him.

Smiling, she leaned on him trustingly and danced with him, her eyes changing colors briefly before finally settling on the color that Ratchet knew meant love and he kissed her deeply, making her sink into his arms as her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her so tenderly before gently breaking the kiss and dimming the lights in his room and Windblazer gasped softly as she saw the room was decked out with everything they needed to spend a romantic Valentine's Day. "Oh, Ratchet," she said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," he said to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, handsome," she said in return.

Gazing at each other in love and admiration, they shared another deep kiss.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
